edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jr.2k8
'bad' pages When you find these bad/junk/vandalism pages, rather then redirecting them to another page, which makes it hard to find and deal with these junk pages, why not use ? --Uberfuzzy 02:03, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Admin Hi. Could you and Jspyster1 make/customize a welcome template and welcome the new users in recent changes (both anonymous and logged-in)?? Then we'd be happy to let you co-adopt; you've both done a lot of work on this wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 18:36, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Images You told me to crop the pictures. How the heck do you do that?Dr Edd 17:46, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Character Pages Reply Hey, I'm just replying to you about the character age problem you posted on my talk page. Well no one has been putting up false ages on the articles latley ever since I posted that message on the Main Page. I say if one more person decides to put up false ages again we should only block the user for a certain amount of time. If the problem escalates, or still continues, then we could semi protect the pages being affected for a certain amount of time as a last resort. But the character pages have not been tampered with yet for a while so I don't think we need to worry much right now.--Jspyster1 22:29, 21 January 2009 (UTC) What is user talk? Hi Jr.2k8 I'm captian melonhead and can ask you something? What is a User talk?--Captian melon head 06:52, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Hi there Captian melon head! I think may help.--'JR' talk to JR 12:27, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Fanfiction Hi I would like to know how do you get fan fics up do you upload them to a website or here because I uploaded one of my recent fan fics to my profile and im positive I uploaded it in the wrong place can you help? I think fanfiction.com will do. Not used site before but I'm sure you can just upload the files to there. --'JR' talk to JR 19:57, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for your offer to help me. When I need help I will ask you.♥♥♥--Mangamolly1991 19:57, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Fan Character Category Is there one? CDiGanon 22:13, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Welcoming Thanks for the warm welcome.--Digimon: The Musical! Coming whenever I feel like it. 16:11, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Request for Image Removal Mr. J2k8: Could you remove this image from the wiki: http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/File:Eddycries.jpg? It's an image a fellow admin at The3Eds trusted me with and Yoshimad and hat95/Sock_Head have leaked it. --RagnarHomsar 23:04, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Okay, RagnarHomsar. Will do now. --'JR' talk to JR 14:54, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Captain Melonhead in Big Picture Show Hey! this captian melon head! why did you edit Capitan melonhead when I revealed what happens to Jonny and Plank at the end of the movie? It's REAL! Go on Youtube. The ending is there and what I wrote was true!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Captian melon head 18:14, 05 June 2009 (UTC) Jspyster1 removed it because it had plot spoilers in it. I think he doesn't want any plot spoilers of the movie on other pages for now, as not all countries have got the movie yet. --'JR' talk to JR 18:22, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Exactly, once the movie airs here in the US then I will allow spoilers to bee added to all Big Picture Show related articles.-- Maybe if you use , that may help. Nobody seems to delete my spoilers because I use . Rcmero 00:41, 26 August 2009 (UTC) The Air? I love this site it so helpful, and I have a question about the ed edd n' eddy picture show. If you guys have the air date of the movie do you also have it for USA or not. Also if I can get anymore information is there another talk place I can find out? Thanks! --Mcbloo ace 21:45, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :Nobody knows when it will air in the US yet, or the UK. Keep checking The3Eds as they will post all the airdates there. JR talk to JR 09:47, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ok thanks will listen anymore ed edd n eddy videos at the comic con because ill only tell you this i live in massachuttes and am relly looking foward to go down there if there is and i think they are making a sixth seson becase im gonna do somthing you what and see Forum Hi, Jr.2k8! I just wanted to let you know that I left a message for the wiki at Forum:Wikia Entertainment. I didn't want it to go unnoticed, so I thought I'd reach out to you ;) Thanks! —Scott (talk) 17:25, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Ed-Fanon Wiki Reply Dude, I think that's a awesome idea! So when we create the wiki lets merge all the fanfiction we have on this wiki over to the new one. And we will have to put a message on the main page telling people to got to the fanfic wiki if they want to post Ed, Edd n Eddy fanfiction. I also think the website name should be edfanon.wikia.com. So are you going to create the wiki? Please reply back to me before you create it. :Yeah, I'll set it up in the next few hours and put you and me as admin of course. --'JR' talk to JR 18:43, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::Cool, thanks. Just reply back to me once you've created it. :::OK, the fanon wiki is now live! http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Fanon_Wiki --'JR' talk to JR 19:18, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Sweet, I just now posted a message on the main talk page telling people that we are now moving all the fanfics on this wiki to the new one. Can I be an admin on the fanon wiki, seeing as I am also an admin here? --Rcmero 00:43, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Sure, I'll sort that out for you. --'JR' talk to JR 18:12, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Hey Jr.2k8, Thanks for leaving me my first talk. I love Ed Edd n Eddy. I was wondering if you wrote any Fan Ideas for Episodes. You can check out mine if you like. They are at the bottom of the page. So thanks again.--TdawgzT23 00:08, 6 August 2009 (UTC)TdawgzT23 Hi Do you want to answer my poll on my user page? Oh and do you think it would be ok to start a Double D fan club?--Numbuh3 05:00, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Edzilla-- I'm antikankered on youtube, and eddemon on The 3eds. Hello Thanks for my first message on my talk page.-- 20:52, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday I'm sorry I didn't send this to you in time. P.S. My birthday is on November 21st. =) P.P.S. Congrats on your Half-a-million YouTube views. :Thanks! Pleased to hear the BPS is airing in the States in November. --'JR' talk to JR 11:44, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Awsome My Birthday Is On Nov. 21 Too -- 15:53, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Admin Request I Think i should an Admin Because when in Probably Late 2008 when I Didn't Have My Account i Started These Pages: *The Day the Ed Stood Still *Rambling Ed *Urban Ed *The Good Ol' Ed *Ed in a Halfshell *Hot Buttered Ed *Cool-Hand Ed *Reverse Psychology Manual (Originally Named Psychology Manual Until We Figured Out There Where Two) *Chez la Sweat *Bottomless Gravy Day *Gertrude *Bob *Crazy Ed's Custom Hot Bikes *The Claw *Ed The Great and I Plan to Edit More Pages. --BestEEnEFan 06:30, October 14, 2009 (UTC) and Good Job with The Half a Million Views on YouTube. Cool Hand Ed Hi JR.2k8,i noticed that there are 2 cool hand ed pages,here are links of them: *Cool-Hand Ed *Cool Hand Ed i suggest one should be deleted,you should do that since your a administrator P.S.I am chach600 from youtube,i started editing here a long time ago :) --Pakasa43 1:24, October 17,2009 (UTC) 4 WHOLE ED DOLLARS! Don't spend it all in one place! Will You be My Friend I an trying to win the ten friends award and I was wondering if you would be my friend. Help the Wikis Would a Help the Wikis page (i.e. a page with redirects to other wikis that need help) be considered spamming and/or vandalism? Please post here to respond and ask for links if you would like some idea of what pages I'm talking about. ~Unregistered contributor~aka~X~ AWA I think we should join the Anti-Wikia Alliance because the new format is a very very bad idea. 01:07, October 1, 2010 (UTC) NOTE FROM Anonymous User Jamie...WHY DID YOU DELETE THE UNIVERSAL UNITERS PAGE! THAT WAS IMPORTANT! Re: Episode air dates Glad to have you back for the time being. It's strange how this wiki has air dates that vary greatly from its Wikipedia counterpart. I haven't a clue to what may have caused this discrepancy, as I assumed the dates were already copied over from Wikipedia in the first place. Regardless, I'm all for changing the episode air dates to match the presumably accurate Wikipedia list. I'll work on it over the next day or two.